Bella's Story
by TheDarknessofInsanity
Summary: Bella is a black cat. She uses poisons instead of weapons, takes nothing seriously and is way too energetic. A side-story of Zozosisi159's 'The Secret life of the Apprentice' story. I'm posting it because she asked me to, again. And again. And again. Entirely Bella's P.O.V. REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE! Rated T for swearing and possible bloody scenes later on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Training Sessions

**Welcome to Bella's Story! I'll be your author for today! As I said in the description, this is a side-story of my friend's own**_** Secret Life of the Apprentice **_**fic. Read and review or else I'll explode! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I EXPLODE, DON'T YOU? HUH?**

* * *

_ Damn it, _I thought angrily, _stop bloody MOVING!_

My thoughts were, of course, directed at my opponent, the fox in front of me. She was too damn fast for any of my punches to land, and it was pissing me off. Her name was Z. I had no real way of knowing whether that was her real name or anything, but I called her Z, so Z she was. As a cat, I should have been faster but admittedly, I had been lazy with my training.

Unfortunately, my lack of training was taking its toll on my performance. I was slow. She was fast. I decided, then and there, that I was either going to drop out of fighting entirely, or train more until I was as good as she was. As the former was of course unthinkable, I chose the latter and hoped it had gotten easier in the time I had left it. Also I just wanted a brush-up in case we ever had to fight again which, truthfully, would probably happen soon enough.

Z went with a swipe towards my head, and I turned in time to cop a hit to the ear instead of a smash in the nose. Probably a wise choice.

I retaliated with a feint that made her cover her eyes with a paw in defense, and in the split second her vision was obscured I went low, kicking around her ankles. Z growled and stumbled, but refused to bloody _fall_. She kicked at my stomach and I fell back, rolling just as she threw the knife. It thudded into the ground just where my heart would have been 10 seconds ago. I glared.

"A fucking KNIFE? What the hell!" I shouted. Z just grinned and moved in. I flung myself up and bared my teeth. Unsheathing my claws, I flew at her. Being a cat, I had the better jumping ability.

"REVENGE!" I screamed, aiming for the face. She moved and I hit the ground, rolling into a crouching position. The thing Z didn't realize was, what she thought was just a clear nail polish on my claws was actually a type of weak poison, designed to act much the same as lemon juice, but more concentrated. Burn a hell of a lot, but not kill. I missed as she sidestepped but I swiped at her arm, leaving a small cut. There was a faint sizzling sound that we only heard because of our acute hearing. Z grabbed at her arm, shooting daggers with her eyes as she glared at me.

"Hey," I reasoned, "You use knives, I'm gonna use poisons."

"Yeah, but I didn't HIT you." She spat.

"You came close enough!" I bristled. "This ain't supposed to be goddamn lethal. KNIVES ARE lethal. IRRITANTS aren't."

I swear, if looks could kill I would have dropped dead and my corpse would have probably burst into flame. She probably would have gone again, and I would have too, but at that point the door to the training area opened and Alyx came in. She stared at the two of us, still staring each other down.

* * *

**Every chapter will probably still be short as I'm only just getting used to HTF and I've really not gotten comfortable with my storyline because THERE IS NONE WAHAHAHA! Read and please, please, please for the love of cookie dough review.**


	2. Into Town

"Aw, who lost this time?" She asked carefully. She knows we both get mad if one of us calls the other out on cheating. Z pointed at me. I pointed back. Alyx stared at us.

"You two are ridiculous, you know that?" With that little comment, the little dog girl left the room, leaving us alone again.

Z and I both looked after her for a second, then I headed out. It was getting late, and I remembered someone pissing me off that morning. They wouldn't even know I poisoned them until too late. Hopefully. After all, night was my shift. Day was someone else's problem. After all, night is for the silent killers, and poisoning is definitely the quietest form of death around here. My specialty.

I exited the room and made my way out into the forest. It was just getting dark, so I figured I'd kill time until I remembered the annoying shithead who'd bugged me earlier. I hummed a little tune I'd heard as I'd been in my room inside the base. A voice I recognized joined in as I walked and I stopped, letting the other guy continue for a second before I greeted him.

"'Sup, Fluffy?" 'Fluffy' was my nickname for Flippy. The little green bear himself walked out from a clump of trees and frowned.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that."

I smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't CARE what you'd prefer." I replied happily.

Flippy rolled his eyes as I left him behind. Happy Tree Town was just outside the forest where the base was located. I could see the tops of the houses there now. I tried remembering who the moron was, then I decided that I'd just get everyone who was on the short list. That left Lifty or Shifty, or Lumpy. Actually, I thought, Lumpy was probably it. Though, admittedly, I had no love for the raccoons.

_I guess_, I thought, _If I can't decide, they'll die anyway. This is Happy Tree Town, after all._

Then I grinned evilly to myself. _But why not speed up the process?_

With that happy thought, and the town in sight after about a half hour of walking, I started off at a run. After all, night was the time for the silent killers to strike.

_And I'm this town's silent killer._


	3. Out and About

_Lifty and Shifty keep stealing from the Mole lately. Hardly fair, _I thought to myself, as I sat on the roof of the music shop. The green raccoons were right below me, filling their truck with some kind of huge instrument, like a piano or something.

_Why hasn't anyone confiscated that truck yet? _I marveled. I pulled a tiny contraption from my pocket, aiming it at the brothers. It was a bit like a gun mixed with a crossbow. I pulled the trigger and a tiny dart shot out and hit Lifty on he arm. He rubbed it and glared at the piano. He must have thought it was a splinter. I loaded it again and fired at Shifty, hitting his neck. With my work done, I left them to their own devices. They'd be dead by morning. _They'll never learn, no matter how many times they get killed._

I wandered off, humming again as I walked. Lumpy was probably being brainless somewhere, and I couldn't really be bothered finding him, instead I walked through the town, startling the people I met. I didn't speak to anyone, except for growling at Petunia, if that counted. I did finally spot that goddamn moose, and I shot him as I passed. Work completed. _Now maybe I can collect stuff for my room, _I thought. I had a habit of collecting pointless, but pretty and interesting objects for my collection, a jumble of things I kept in a secret compartment/room/cave type thing under my room. As far as I knew, no-one else knew about it. I'd collected things like lava lamps, glow-in-the-dark stars for the walls, posters, things like that. I didn't have much money though, and I mostly killed and took what I needed – or wanted. I didn't know what I felt like having tonight, so I decided to just walk for a bit before returning home. I saw several Tree Friends on my walk, including Lammy, Giggles and Cuddles, even Splendid was out for a night flight. I hid as he passed.

It was about midnight when I decided to go back. Walking through the town I noticed that most others had already gone home. Actually, I don't think ANYONE was up and about. It was pretty damn lonely as I walked. The forest entrance was no better, but really that was to be expected. Alyx was just outside the entrance, staring at nothing in particular. I raised an eyebrow but kept walking.

"What's up?" I asked the little golden dog.

"Not much." Came the vague answer.

"O-o-okay then!" I said with fake enthusiasm. The door opened and Z looked out at me suspiciously. I looked back, confused.

"Okay, I promise, it wasn't me." I defended. Z raised an eyebrow but let me in. I headed straight for my room at top speed. I don't know why, I just like running. Everyone was used to it by now, and if I thought anyone was coming I just called out "Coming through!" Tonight though, I just felt like yelling as I ran, which I did.

"LEROY JENKINS!" I yelled as I pelted through the corridor. I may or may not have knocked something over as I went. I punched the air as I ran, eventually turning and slamming into a wall at my room. I toppled over and landed on the floor, laughing hard. Reaching up, I pulled myself up on the handle of the door, but it turned and I fell into the room, still cracking up. I lay there for a second until I stopped laughing, then caught my breath and stood up. It was dark in here, just how I liked it. Dark enough for the tiny glowing stars to glow, but not too dark so that I couldn't see. As a cat I have fairly awesome night vision. I shut the door and curled up on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**(Wasn't that a long one? I think so. Read and REVIEW *STARES POINTEDLY* because I love reviews and I get excited when I even see one more! That's all from me for now!)**


End file.
